stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Raijin
Known as Raijin or even Raiden in the Japanese religion, Raijin is actually the main opponent of the deceased Lord Yu. At the death of the latter, he decides to attack the territories of the former enemy by obtaining in a very short time, a vast territory and the rank of System Lord. But Anubis's return will give him field choices. Biography Raijin's story is rather obscure, we do not even know the name of the Queen Goa'uld who created it. The latter allowed him to come without risk of full maturity as he probably had for a goa'uld a certain destiny to make him take. He came to Earth following the Sokar when he temporarily managed to occupy it, immediately heading to the location that we call Japan today. I knew that Sokar's defeat was imminent, the deportations of thousands of Japanese, Chinese, and not least Mongolians, began from the outset. Having started the colonization of the first nucleus of his dominion, he temporarily abandoned the planet Earth by establishing his interstellar empire . With great care, Raijin moved at that war to his natural rival Lord Yu. The latter, much more powerful and better organized, managed several times and defeated him and asked Ra himself that Raijin did not get the rank of System Lord. Offended for the outrage, Raijin returned to Earth further deporting other populations through the use of his ha'tak, but during one of these transports, the Goa'uld saw his precious source of threatened slaves. Sparking a rain of fire from the orbit of the planet destroyed the Mongol invasion fleet and decided to deport even those whom they had dared to accomplish. Simarka's colonization was completed in a single generation but later the planet became the same independent. Instead of regaining Simarka, Raiden decided to abandon the planet in favor of other goals. For centuries, he waged war against nearer or less powerful neighbors, conquering and losing planets until Ra himself was killed on the planet Abydos. Taken the opportunity, Raijin recovered two of the planets once controlled by Supreme System Lord. Believing to be safe, he turned his attention to a weaker goa'uld named Pelops, but with the latter numerous were the defeats suffered, forcing Raijin to fall back into his own borders, now again threatened by Lord Yu. the fall of Apophis and Cronus gave a rest to Raijin, his main enemy was forced into a war against another System Lord called Olokun, and this allowed raijin to reorganize his defenses. Moving the stargate on board his ha'tak called "Katana", Raijin could get to know the attack at Hassara Station. With a huge void of power, the Raijin fleet began the annexation of the territories once controlled by Lord Yu. Stargate Renaissance The unexpected death of Lord Yu at Hassara Station was a gift from heaven for Raijin. For millennia, the two Goa'uld had fought without shots and now without a charismatic leader at the helm of the empire, Raijin decided to launch a campaign to conquer the territories of his ex-enemy. Inconsistent on Anubis's return, Raijin sent numerous armies to conquer first the capital of the deceased System Lord. But his longing for power was stopped when Anubis' armies defeated him heavily, claiming much of the previous victories. Confident of his capabilities, Raijin personally waged war at the same Anubis underestimating the real possibilities of the enemy. In a few weeks the territories conquered from the former territory of Lord Yu were lost and an internal rebellion forced him to sign a truce with Anubis. What Raijin did not know was that the rebel leader Shoguin had signed an alliance with the same Anubis for the division of the territories. Surrounded on all sides, Raijin was defeated and carried in the presence of Anubis, where he was horrified by his shogun Ashikaga, who took his place in control of the original possessions of the deceased Goa'uld. Believed dead, the goa'uld was secretly extracted and brought to one of the laboratories known only by Raijin himself and his First Prime. After having been treated for several months, he was given a cloned body of his guest in which he resumed himself. Abandoning the ceremonies of his rank, Raijin pursued an ambush with the traitor Ashikaga, succeeding in killing him and reaffirming his power. To show his determination, he sent Ashikaga's head to Anubis himself again claiming the rank of System Lord. Although at last elevated to the coveted rank, Raijin realized that his position was weak and that Anubis would again claim a blood tribute to confirm it. After consulting the other System Lords in a secret summit, he decided to collaborate by offering instead technologies, their own Jaffa, to increase the Tau'rì row. The latter remained baffled, they refused, though Raijin himself expected such rejection. Malecathi War A year after the fall of the previous Goa'uld dynasty, a threat to another galaxy materializes in the Milky Way. This is a race called Malecathi. The latter, caused by an unnatural will to destroy, launched numerous incursions against the planets of the individual System Lords, at that time secretly committed to weaken Anubis's power. Precisely because of the rapidly evolving situation, Raijin and the other System Lords decide to unite forces under the auspices of Emperor Anubis without success. Serious losses are suffered by all System Lords including Raijin, risking being killed on one occasion during an attack on his main planet. After having been contacted by Asgard and their Tau'ri allies, they commonly agree to find a common strategy to fight the enemy. For the occasion, the three major races meet at Hassara Station where a pact of collaboration between the three powers of the galaxy is signed, waiting to find a solution and end the bloody conflict that only Raijin has already cost numerous ha'tak and a very high number of victims among his jaffa. One year since the beginning of the war, the solution still seems to be exhausted, and Anubis himself is forced to look for "Goa'uld's Eye" technology. The search for this technology and its use in an astronomer capable of destroying entire planets ends with the conflict with the Malecathi. But possession of that weapon in the hands of Anubis poses a serious problem, and Raijin himself, along with his colleagues and allies, decides to hit a trap at the emperor Goa'uld. Attracted Anubis in the orbit of the Earth, allows Asgard to be able to use the ancient antiquity outpost against the same Anubis. After escaping from his fleet, he reports the Tau'rì attack that destroys the rest of the Emperor's fleet, apparently killing him. Certainly having eliminated the Goa'uld Anubis, Raijin arrives at the Hasara station calling for a new meeting with the rest of the Sisters, for the division of the Anubis territories. Anubis War Many years later, again the territories of the main System Lord, they were attacked by an unknown army that always attacked through space and never with ground troops. Knowing that he had already seen this technique in the past, Raijin demanded that he could meet his pariglasses at Hassara Station, to find a solution to this problem not only his, but the whole community. After reaching an agreement with the Goa'uld Atum, Atlas, Khnum, Apollo and Qetesh, Raijin made a trap for the enemy forces by exploiting a large fleet created by the various System Lords. But the battle turned out to be a serious defeat by the System Lords. The latter heavily defeated him was offered humiliation, or certain death by Anubis himself, who meanwhile had once again revealed to be still alive. Aware of the defeat, but too great to accept a truce moment, Raijin did not submit to the Goa'uld Emperor's request, beginning a war against Anubis himself. Despite the great alliance, the fate of war was particularly bad for Raijin and his alliance with the Other System Lords. The latter recaptured Asgard and tau'rì to resume their collaboration against the common enemy, but also from the part of the Anubis faction there had been major defeats. With the betrayal of Vishnu himself, Anubis's forces were finally defeated in the orbit of the planet and divided into equal parts. Anubis escaped the destruction of his flagship, was captured and brought to planet P7X-377 by a squadron made up of Tau'rì, Tok'ra, Goa'uld forces. Delivered to the Omeyocan, he was imprisoned in a perpetual stasis in size without the possibility of influencing the various realities. But after the definitive death of Anubis, the political situation at the top of the System Lord became precarious because of the division of the territories and armies of the decayed emperor goa'uld. In the aftermath of the imprisonment, a civil war broke out between the seven System Lords for control of most of the territory that became available. Unlike Khnum,Raijin threw himself like a vulture on the remains of Anubis' dominion, entering into competition with the other System Lords and wasting an unspecified but still high number of resources in an attempt to absorb as much territory as possible. Given the stalemate in which the empire goa'uld, Apollo and the other System Lords, decided to meet at the Hasara Space Station to reach an agreement. ]] Fifty years after the imprisonment on the planet P7X-377, the same goa'uld Anubis managed to escape, but not before having undergone a "cleaning" regarding his technological knowledge. Although forced to remain in the shadows, the renegade goa'uld traveled through the galaxy's planets gathering information about the System Lord's and partly also their less faithful jaffas. When Anubis arrived on the planet Kamakura, he was secretly welcomed by the underlord Minamoto. The latter immediately took the opportunity to rebel against System Lord Raijin, helping Anubis in his ascent to power, providing him with data about an experimental ship being built on the planet. Unaware of this situation, Raijin continued in his perennial state of war against the other System Lord's at least until the battle of Sigmani. Upon learning of the defeat and withdrawal of the Asgard from the planet, Raijin and System Lord's decided to re-unite against the common enemy, also helped by the false information sent by Minamoto and other traitorous goa'uld. When the fleets of System Lord's and Anubis gathered in the orbit of the planet Ismani, a series of sabotage and the superiority of the ships possessed in Anubis led to the defeat of the entire System Lord's fleet, including that of Raijin. The latter weakened as the other goa'uld and the same Anubis, seeing no other choice but to restore the hated goa'uld enemy to power to maintain control of its territories and the title, he was still forced to recognize Minamoto as System Lord and surrender some minor planets to his former underlord.Worn by the war effort and conscious of having no means to oppose, Raijin withdrew his troops within the confines of his territory, increasing its control. But the kingdom of Minamoto was definitely among the shortest in the history of goa'uld. blinded by the vengeance of having been humiliated by Anubis and one of his underlords, Raijin completely gathered his forces and laid siege to the planet Kamakura, stronghold of rival Minamoto forcing him to a ruthless and seemingly endless siege. but the latter too quickly resolved itself by forcing Minamoto into a desperate defense within his imperial palace. After surrounding his rival's castle, Raijin demanded the seppuku of his rival in honor of the princes of honor that he himself carried forward, in exchange for his suicide, Raijin would have forgiven the population of the planet and the jaffas that lived on it, thus avoiding a massacre. Aware of having no choice, Minamoto committed suicide in public and his body brought to the planet Lytos, where he was revived in the sarcophagus and was allowed to return to the planet kamakura as daymo again loyal to System Lord Raijin. Izanami Shogunate In 2076 the attention of the High System Lord was drawn to the weakness of the court of the System Lord Izanami, a Goa'uld queen who in the past had offered considerable resistance to the attempt to annex her planet and the entire solar system. In the same year, Raijin sent a number of spies infiltrating all the planets of the System Solar Dawa. In order to prepare for the next invasion, the spies operated at different levels, starting from the lowest levels up to the governmental and military leaders of the same society created by the Goa'uld Queen. In 2077 the High System Lord began the offensive by creating tafferigli along the border until it was Queen Izanami herself to react and to give the pretext to start the massive invasion of the Dawa solar system. Despite the spies infiltrated at all levels , Izanami's forces held the initial push and attempts to penetrate the three armies sent by Raijin himself. Just the successes of Izanami's small well-trained and armed force led the High System Lord to operate with the entire fleet. The battle of Dawa VIII destroyed the Izanami fleet and forced the queen to fall back on the planet and undergo a siege and isolation until an uprising operated by the spies on the planet. The deposition of the queen, however, allowed him one last escape attempt. Failed this last attempt, Raijin claimed to judge the queen herself. Recognizing her merits, she granted him before living and serving as queen mother at first, and then making her her Shogun governor, delegating her to control the icy planet Osaka. As promised to Izanami herself, Raijin recognized the reign of her son Okoma as successor to Dawa's throne. Personality Cautiousness and planning, make this goa'uld, the distinctive trait of its character and its work. Raijin rarely takes action without first being carefully studied to reduce any loss. Stubborn and authoritarian, forged his empire by modeling medieval Japan, dividing his domains and setting up a shogunate. Category:Goa'uld Category:High System Lord's